Ceiling lamps are widely applied to ceilings or wall surfaces in indoor lighting places by means of their characteristics of simple mounting, and simple and elegant styles. When the ceiling lamp is mounted, it is necessary to connect a wire on the ceiling lamp to an external power wire. However, during the wiring of the traditional ceiling lamp, it is necessary to lift the ceiling lamp with one hand, and connect a wire with the other hand, thereby bringing inconvenience in operation and causing low mounting efficiency.
In addition, the traditional ceiling lamp usually comprises a bottom housing, a light source and a lampshade. During mounting, it is necessary to dismantle the lampshade or the lampshade and the light source, fixedly mount the bottom housing on a ceiling or a wall, and then mount the lampshade or the lampshade and the light source to the bottom housing through elastic clamping sheets. However, this ceiling lamp is very inconvenient to mount, time-consuming and labor-consuming, and is likely to be damaged during mounting and dismounting because installation personnel are nonprofessional assembly personnel.